


To Finally Let Go

by NarutoRox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Chapter 698 Spoilers, Drama, Gen, Introspection, Let It Go (Frozen Song), Mentions of Blood, Naruto Chapter 698 Compliant/related, Redemption, Sasuke feels, Serious Injuries, Seriously there is no happiness here, Song Parody, Things get really sad and heavy, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutoRox/pseuds/NarutoRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song parody to "Let It Go". </p><p>Years of resentment and vengeance, and it finally comes down to this. One battle. But can Sasuke really find it in himself to let it all go?</p><p>A character introspection in song form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Finally Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dude, Let It Go!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561210) by [NarutoRox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutoRox/pseuds/NarutoRox). 



> Song parody to Disney's Frozen's "Let It Go", which I do not own, featuring characters from Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto, which I also do not own.
> 
>  **Contains MAJOR spoilers for the newest Naruto manga chapters!** Seriously, if you don't want to be spoiled, then read no further. 
> 
> I want to go on record as saying I never really intended to do this. "Let It Go" is one of the more overdone parodies, and I swore I wasn't going to do one for no other reason than that. And then...this hit me. 
> 
> Well, specifically, Lizzie Lake requested I do a 'Sasuke-centered _Let It Go_ parody' on a review for one of my other parodies, and once the idea planted itself in my head I just had to role with it. The thing is, most of my parodies are humorous, and this one...isn't. At all. And it didn't start that way. No, I actually started by doing a cracky version of 'Let It Go' that was from the POV of Naruto and Sakura's friends, fed up with Sasuke's crap and wanting to know why he wouldn't let it all go; but halfway through, I started thinking about the last Naruto chapter, and I just...got depressed and melancholic, and _this_ version started to dance in my head. I don't usually do heavy stuff like this, but I blame my grief for the Naruto manga ending. I even made myself feel sorry for Sasuke, which is saying something as he's not even in my top 12 favorite characters. (Also, I still ended up doing the cracky version with the Konoha 12, too, and will be posting it either right after this or within a few days. I needed something funny to deal with the seriousness.)
> 
> I highly recommend listening the song while you read this.

**~To Finally Let Go~**

* * *

 

 

The ground stains red in the dawning daylight

As we lie here just to bleed

Just look at the devastation

But what did it really mean?

Can't stop tears falling as we lie here side by side

Couldn't work it out, heaven knows you tried

Couldn't let you in, didn't want to see

Was the asshole I've always tried to be

Conceal my deal, don't let you know

Well now you know...

 

Let it go, let it go

Guess it doesn't matter anymore

Let it go, let it go

Now it burns me to the core

I didn't care what got in my way

Guess it's too late now...

Turns out regrets are a waste of time anyway

 

It's funny how your presence always made me feel so small

With the fear that snuck upon me once we both gave it our all

There's nothing more that we can do

We're at our limits and we're through

Our lives, your hope, our 'family'...

And now I see

 

Let it go, let it go

I finally have the guts to try

Let it go, let it go

Is it too late for me to cry?

You took your stand, I made my play

I'm sorry I was wrong...

 

Our power carries through the air and through the ground

Our blood is spreading in bright red puddles all around

And now I've just realized that as we're fading fast

It seems I'm free at last, the past is in the past

 

Let it go, let it go

Let us stay here in the dawn

Let it go, let it go

The 'dream' is finally gone

We took our stand on this fated day

I'm sorry I was wrong...

Looks like regrets are a waste of time anyway

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I really am. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dude, Let It Go!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561210) by [NarutoRox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutoRox/pseuds/NarutoRox)




End file.
